Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 1
| next = ''Dark Encounters'' }} Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... - Doomworld is the first in a series of seven trade paperbacks published by Dark Horse Comics. This series reprints the entire Marvel Comics run of the original 1977 Star Wars comic book title. Volume 1 reprints issues #1-20. Reprinted issues include: * ''Star Wars'' #1 * '[[Star Wars 2|''Star Wars #2]] * '[[Star Wars 3|''Star Wars #3]] * '[[Star Wars 4|''Star Wars #4]] * '[[Star Wars 5|''Star Wars #5]] * '[[Star Wars 6|''Star Wars #6]] * '[[Star Wars 7|''Star Wars #7]] * '[[Star Wars 8|''Star Wars #8]] * '[[Star Wars 9|''Star Wars #9]] * '[[Star Wars 10|''Star Wars #10]] * '[[Star Wars 11|''Star Wars #11]] * '[[Star Wars 12|''Star Wars #12]] * '[[Star Wars 13|''Star Wars #13]] * '[[Star Wars 14|''Star Wars #14]] * '[[Star Wars 15|''Star Wars #15]] * '[[Star Wars 16|''Star Wars #16]] * '[[Star Wars 17|''Star Wars #17]] * '[[Star Wars 18|''Star Wars #18]] * '[[Star Wars 19|''Star Wars #19]] * '[[Star Wars 20|''Star Wars #20]] "A New Hope" The [[Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator|Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator]] bears down upon a fleeing Rebel Blockade Runner, the Tantive IV. Laser blasts strike a solar fin and the ship heaves from the impact. A boarding party consisting of Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and a squadron of Imperial Stormtroopers stalk through the corridors of the ship gunning down members of the Rebel Alliance. Two droids, Artoo-Detoo and See-Threepio do their best to avoid random blaster fire. Threepio complains in desperation, but manages to avoid being struck by a stray blast. Darth Vader captures the commander of the ship, Raymus Antilles, and begins throttling him, demanding to know the location of a set of stolen plans relating to the Galactic Empire's newest super-weapon, the Death Star. When the captain fails to give Vader the information he wants, he snaps his neck and orders his soldiers to tear the ship apart until they recover the missing data tapes. Threepio meanwhile loses track of Artoo but finds him in the company of a white-robed young woman. The woman programs a message into Artoo's databank then disappears into the smoke. Threepio questions his smaller compatriot who communicates to him through a series of beeps and whistles that he must complete his "mission". Threepio has no idea what Artoo's secret mission could possibly be. Artoo finds one of the ship's Escape Pod and Threepio follows behind him. They activate the launching mechanism and the pod blasts safely away from the Tantive IV. The Stormtroopers meanwhile, find the young woman Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan and fire a blast into her shoulder. She slumps to the floor and the soldiers take her to Lord Vader. Far below the carnage taking place in outer space, on the desert world of Tatooine, young moisture farmer Luke Skywalker takes his landspeeder to the town of Anchorhead where he meets up with his friends Biggs Darklighter, Camie Loneozner and Fixer. With little knowledge of the true politics of the war between the Empire and the Rebellion, Luke is excited to learn that Biggs has been accepted into the Imperial Navy and will be serving aboard the Rand Ecliptic. He tells him about watching the previous space battle through his macrobinoculars and hands them over to Biggs. Biggs stares through them, but only sees the Devastator and the Tantive IV seemingly adrift in space. He dismisses Luke's excitement saying they are too far away from the core worlds to be of any interest to either the Empire or the Rebellion. In space, Darth Vader addresses his commander, Nahdonnis Praji. He instructs him to raze the ship, killing everybody aboard the Tantive IV, then report back to the Imperial Senate, claiming that the ship was destroyed in a meteor shower. Vader deduces that Princess Leia must have hidden the stolen plans in an Escape Pod and tells Praji to send a detachment to the nearby planet Tatooine to retrieve them. The Escaped Pod lands in a canyon region of Tatooine called the Jundland Wastes. Threepio and Artoo disembark the small ship and begin scouting out the terrain. The two bicker with one another and they eventually split up. While rolling across a smooth patch of road, Artoo is set upon by a race of small scavengers known as Jawas. They zap him with their energy weapon and carry the droid to their giant Sandcrawler. Back in Anchorhead, Biggs takes Luke aside and tells him his true plans. Once the opportunity arrives, he is going to "jump ship" and join the Rebel Alliance. He has to stay true to what he believes, he tells Luke. Luke is happy for Biggs, but frustrated over the fact that he must remain with his family's moisture farm on Tatooine. In a conference room aboard the Death Star, several high-ranking imperial officers including Conan Antonio Motti and Cassio Tagge argue about the growing support the Rebel Alliance is gaining in the Senate. Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin and Darth Vader enter the chamber and announce that the Emperor has just dissolved the Galactic Senate and has handed direct control of individual star systems to regional governors. Motti criticizes Vader for failing to recover the stolen tapes, and the Dark Lord demonstrates his own mystical power by using the "Force" to choke the Admiral. Governor Tarkin orders Vader to release him. Although the Rebels have gained a small advantage by finding the tapes, Tarkin is confident that they can crush them in "one swift stroke" well before they can develop a means of effectively combating them. Back on Tatooine, the Jawas, having also captured See-Threepio travel out towards the Lars moisture farm. They role Threepio, Artoo and several other droids out and display them for sale. Luke Skywalker and his uncle, Owen Lars, come out to take a look at the Jawas' wares. Threepio annoys Owen, but he recognizes the need for Threepio's talent at speaking Bocce, so he agrees to purchase him. Threepio convinces Owen to also purchase Artoo-Detoo. Luke begins cleaning up Artoo-Detoo and See-Threepio. He removes the restraining bolt that the Jawas placed upon Artoo and instantly, he begins projecting a hologram of Princess Leia. The hologram repeats the same desperate message, "Obi-Wan Kenobi... Help me!" The message stops and Luke wants Artoo to play it again, but the droid refuses. That evening over dinner, Luke addresses his uncle and his aunt, Beru. He tells them that he thinks the new droids will work out just fine, and if so, he would like to submit his application to join the Academy. Owen is distraught with this, pleading with Luke to stay on. He emphasizes that he needs him for one more season and that he can join the Academy the following year. Frustrated, Luke storms off into towards the maintenance garage. Beru tells Owen that he can't keep Luke around forever. She makes a point to mention, "He's got too much of his father in him", to which Owen solemnly responds, "That's... what I'm afraid of...!" When Luke arrives in the garage, See-Threepio is in a state of panic. Artoo is missing and Threepio tells Luke that he has run off. He has no idea why, but knows that Artoo kept speaking about "his mission". Angry, Luke takes Threepio in his landspeeder and rides out to find the troublesome droid. Meanwhile, a squadron of Imperial Stormtroopers sets down in the Dune Sea. They find the empty Escape Pod, but there is no evidence of any passengers or the stolen Death Star plans. One of the troopers, Davin Felth, finds a metal ring in the sand and deduces that the plans are now in the possession of one or more droids. Elsewhere, Luke and Threepio track Artoo-Detoo into the Jundland Wastes, but a more pressing threat makes its presence known. Using his macrobinoculars, Luke spies a tribe of Sandpeople known as Tusken Raiders riding atop a herd beast called a Bantha. A savage tribal leader, URoRRuR'R'R, appears in front of Luke and begins attacking him with his Gaderffii stick. Appearances '''Featured Characters: * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia * R2-D2 * C-3PO Supporting Characters: * Beru Lars * Biggs Darklighter * Camie Loneozner * Laze "Fixer" Loneozner * Owen Lars Villains: * Darth Vader * Daine Jir * Nahdonnis Praji * URoRRuR'R'R * Imperial Stormtroopers :* Davin Felth :* Mod Terrik Other Characters: * Emperor Palpatine * Nebit * R5-D4 * Raymus Antilles * Tank Races: * Banthas * Jawas * Sandpeople Organizations: * Galactic Empire * Rebel Alliance Locations: * Death Star conference room * Tatooine :* Anchorhead :* Bestine :* Dune Sea :* Jundland Wastes :* Tosche Station Items: * Gaderffii * Holoprojector * Macrobinoculars Vehicles: * Escape Pod * [[Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator|Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator]] * Landspeeder * Rand Ecliptic * Sandcrawler * Tantive IV "Six Against the Galaxy!" In the Jundland Wastes, a group of Sandpeople prepares to descend upon Luke. They are frightened off by the strange sounds being admitted by an elderly man coming up over the horizon. The man helps Luke to his feet and Luke asks him he is related to someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi. The man admits that he is Obi-Wan and Luke tells him that his astromech droid R2-D2 claimed that it was his property. Obi-Wan has no recollection of ever owning a droid, but invites Luke, R2 and the protocol droid C-3PO back to his dwelling. R2 plays a holographic message intended for Obi-Wan's attention. The image is of Princess Leia who calls upon Obi-Wan's history as a veteran warrior to help her Rebel Alliance in their "desperate hour". After the message concludes, Obi-Wan tells Luke that like his father, he was once a member of the august body known as the Jedi Order. He gives Luke his father's lightsaber. Luke asks Obi-Wan how his father died and the old man tells him that a former pupil of his named Darth Vader betrayed and murdered his father. Obi-Wan wants Luke to accompany him to Leia's home planet of Alderaan, but Luke cannot shirk his responsibilities to the farm. On their way back to the Lars homestead, the group comes upon the ruins of a Jawa Sandcrawler. There are dead Jawas scattered about and Obi-Wan quickly deduces that it was Imperial Stormtroopers who had killed them. Realizing that the Stormtroopers were looking for the droids, Luke races back home, but he is too late. The house is in smoking ruins and his aunt and uncle are dead. With nothing left to keep him on Tatooine, Luke says that he will help Obi-Wan. Luke, Obi-Wan and the droids take Luke's landspeeder to the space port known as Mos Eisley. Obi-Wan is confident that they will be able to find a pilot willing to take them to Alderaan. They go into a cantina and almost immediately, two aliens begin bullying Luke. As the situation turns violent, Obi-Wan ignites his own lightsaber and cuts the offenders down. Afterward, they meet a Corellian smuggler named Han Solo and his first mate, Chewbacca, the Wookiee. After a hasty bit of bartering, Solo agrees to fly them to Alderaan. To help finance Han's fees, Luke and Obi-Wan go out into the market place to sell Luke's speeder. Han meanwhile, has a run-in with a bounty hunter named Greedo. The meeting is short and ends with a blaster shot to Greedo's chest. Leaving the cantina, Han runs into Greedo's employer - Jabba the Hut. Jabba is disheartened that Han killed Greedo and reminds him that he owes him substantial reimbursement for dumping a load of Jabba's illegal spice. Meanwhile on the Death Star, Darth Vader subjects Princess Leia to interrogation. She proves resistant to the mind probe so Grand Moff Tarkin decides to give her a more proper incentive for cooperating; he sets course for Alderaan. Back on Tatooine, a spy informs a Stormtrooper patrol of the droid's whereabouts and they track them to Luke, Han and Obi-Wan at Docking Bay 94. A fire fight breaks out, but they manage to get onto Han's ship The Millennium Falcon and blast off. The ship breaks through an Imperial blockade and they jump into hyper-space. Appearances Featured Characters: * Luke Skywalker * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Han Solo * Chewbacca Supporting Characters: * C-3PO * R2-D2 * Leia Organa Villains: * Admiral Motti * Cornelius Evazan * Darth Vader * Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin * Greedo * Jabba the Hut * Moradmin Bast * Ponda Baba * Imperial Stormtroopers :*Davin Felth * Tusken Raiders :* URoRRuR'R'R Other Characters: * Beru Lars * Dannik Jerriko * Garindan * Jawas * Kabe * Nabrun Leids * Owen Lars * Tonnika sisters Only one sister is shown in this issue and it is not indicated which of the two Tonnikas she is supposed to be. * Tzizvvt * Wioslea * Wuher Locations: * Tatooine :* Jundland Wastes :* Mos Eisley :* Chalmun's Cantina :* Docking Bay 94 :* Lars homestead * Death Star I Items: * DT-12 heavy blaster pistol * E-11 blaster rifle * Holoprojector * Gaderffii stick * IT-O Interrogator * Lightsaber Vehicles: * ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer * The Millennium Falcon * Sandcrawler * X-34 landspeeder "Death Star!" Aboard the Death Star, Grand Moff Tarkin gives Princess Leia one last chance to reveal the location of the hidden Rebel Alliance base. If not, then he threatens to use the station's firepower against her home planet of Alderaan. Leia relents and gives Tarkin the name Dantooine. Satisfied with her answer, he nonetheless continues with the operation and gives the order to fire. In tears, Leia spits the words, "And you call yourselves humans!", to which Tarkin coldly replies, "You're far too trusting." A blast surges forth from the Death Star and Alderaan explodes. Aboard the Millennium Falcon, Obi-Wan Kenobi feels a powerful surge in the Force. He describes it as a feeling of death and instructs Luke Skywalker to continue with his Jedi training. Pilot Han Solo pokes fun at Obi-Wan and Luke and their shared interest in a "hokey religion". In the corner of the room, the droid R2-D2 is playing (and beating) Chewbacca the wookiee at a holographic chess game. Chewbacca grows irritated and Han reminds the droids that wookiees are prone towards ripping peoples' arms out of their sockets when they lose. C-3PO advises his short companion to "...let the wookiee win". Luke meanwhile, continues practicing with his father's lightsaber. Obi-Wan sets up a targeting remote which emits short electrical bursts. Luke tries to deflect the bursts with a small degree of success. Han brings the Falcon out of light speed and they find themselves smack in the middle of a meteor shower. Han checks his star charts and realizes that this is where Alderaan is supposed to be. He deduces that it has been destroyed. A rogue TIE fighter is seen navigating its way through the meteors and the Falcon crew, fearing that it might be able to identify them, decide to go after it. They track the ship towards what they believe is a small moon, but as they approach, they realize that it is in fact a space station - the Death Star. They try to turn around, but the Death Star locks the Falcon in its tractor beam. The ship is pulled into one of the station's hangar bays. A scanning crew analyzes the ship, but pick up no signs of life. They believe that the crew may have escaped in life pods shortly after their initial departure. Darth Vader orders two Stormtroopers to inspect the interior of the ship. Sensing a mysterious presence, Vader muses to himself and takes his leave. Han and the others are hiding inside secret compartments under the ship's deck plating. When the moment is right, they ambush the two Stormtroopers and take their uniforms. They leave the ship and manage to make their way to a computer room. Luke criticizes Han for his excessive use of a blaster and Chewbacca's perpetual "screaming". R2-D2 plugs into a computer outlet and finds the location of the tractor beam controls. He also discovers that Princess Leia is alive and is being held in the Death Star's prison block. While Obi-Wan Kenobi goes off to deactivate the tractor beam controls, Luke convinces Han and Chewie to help him rescue the princess. Luke's plan involves Han and he continuing to masquerade as Stormtroopers while they "escort" Chewbacca to the cell block as part of a prisoner transfer. Chewbacca feigns breaking loose and Han and Luke begin blasting away at Stormtroopers and Death Star officers. Once the room is clear, Han checks the computer database and tells Luke that Leia is in cell number 2187. Luke goes off to find her, leaving Han and Chewbacca behind to hold off any more Stormtroopers that might come their way. Luke makes his way down the cell block and finds Leia's cell. When she sees him, she snidely remarks, "Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" Luke removes his Stormtrooper helmet and reveals that he is with Ben Kenobi and that he is here to rescue her. The two leave and meet back up with Han and Chewie in another section of the detention level. A squad of Stormtroopers come around the corner and open fire on them. Han and Chewbacca return fire while Luke desperately tries to get in contact with C-3PO. Appearances Featured Characters: * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Obi-Wan Kenobi * R2-D2 * C-3PO Supporting Characters: * Princess Leia Villains: * Commander Cass * Conan Antonio Motti * Darth Vader * Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin * Pol Treidum * Security Officer Khurgee * Shann Childsen * Imperial Stormtroopers :*TX-421 :*TX-422 Other Characters: * Bail Organa Locations: * Alderaan * Dantooine * Death Star Items: * E-11 blaster rifle * Lightsaber * Targeting remote Vehicles: * Millennium Falcon * TIE fighter "In Battle With Darth Vader" Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia and Chewbacca the wookiee are trapped in the detention level of the Death Star. Imperial Stormtroopers bear down upon them and the two opposing groups exchange laser fire. Leia grabs Han’s rifle and begins firing into the side of the wall. Han yells at her about wasting ammunition, but Leia retorts "somebody has to save our skins". The blasts open a hole leading down into a garbage chute. The heroes jump into the chute into an industrial size garbage compactor. Han, having recovered his weapon from Leia tries shooting the vacuum-sealed door, but his shot ricochets all across the chamber. To make matters worse, something alive beneath the refuse grabs a hold of Luke and drags him down beneath the sewage. Han tries to blast at it, but all he can see are a bunch of writhing tentacles. Just as quickly however, the thing lets go of Luke and leaves him alone. Moments later, the walls of the trash compactor begin closing in. Han tries to brace the walls with a large metal pipe, but it snaps in half. Meanwhile, C-3PO and R2-D2 are having problems of their own. A group of Stormtroopers come into the computer room and Threepio diverts their attention by pointing them in the direction of a group of "madmen". When the troopers leave, Threepio turns his communicator on just in time to intercept Luke's panicked cry for assistance. Luke orders the droids to shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level. With the danger averted, he has Threepio unlock the pressure hatch and set them free. Elsewhere in the station, Obi-Wan Kenobi makes his way to one of the seven tractor beam control outlets. Kenobi threads a narrow passage to get to the terminal and shuts down the tractor beams holding the Millennium Falcon in thrall. An Imperial officer and several Stormtroopers canvas the area, but Kenobi remains well hidden. As the heroes leave the fetid ruins of the trash compactor, the tentacled monster that attacked Luke tries to escape. Han barks, "Doesn't that thing ever give up?" and shoots it with his blaster. Leia criticizes him for making so much noise. After shedding the bulky Stormtrooper armor, they make their way to the level just about the hangar where the Falcon is being held. More Stormtroopers begin converging on their position and Han and Chewie split up from Luke and Leia. Han distracts the Stormtroopers by boldly charging right after them. Once they reach a dead end however and the troopers realize that they are only facing two opponents, they return fire and Han and the wookiee are forced to retreat. Luke and Leia meanwhile run off in another direction. They come upon a stark chasm with no accessible bridge. Leia shoots the controls that seals off the doors to the room. Using some filament wire from his Stormtrooper belt, Luke lassos an overhead conduit and Leia swing across the chasm to the other side of the bridge. The Stormtroopers break through the shielded door and begin firing again, but Luke and the Princess keep running. Obi-Wan Kenobi meanwhile makes his way back to the hangar. Darth Vader steps out from the shadows to confront him. His lightsaber is already ignited and he acknowledges that this will be his final duel with his old mentor. Kenobi lights his saber and the two begin fighting. Vader's overall strength and power overwhelms Kenobi, "as if an invisible weight were being placed upon him", but Obi-Wan taunts Vader, telling him that killing him would only serve to make him even more powerful. Luke and the others arrive in the hangar as the two men fight as do several Stormtroopers. They all watch the fight between these old Jedi masters until finally Darth Vader deals the killing blow. As his saber strikes Kenobi, the old Jedi disappears, his robes falling empty to the floor. Horrified, Luke screams out "Ben!" and begins shooting. The Stormtroopers return fire and the heroes quickly board the Falcon. Luke hears the disembodied voice of Kenobi urging him to get on the ship. Han and Chewie climb into the cockpit, both praying that Kenobi succeeded in shutting down the tractor beam controls. The ship starts up and they blast their way out of the Death Star towards freedom. Appearances Featured Characters: * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Obi-Wan Kenobi Supporting Characters: * C-3PO * R2-D2 Villains: * Darth Vader * Imperial Stormtroopers * Imperial commander Other Characters: * Dianoga Locations: * Death Star I Items: * E-11 blaster rifle * Lightsaber Vehicles: * Millennium Falcon "Lo, the Moons of Yavin" The Millennium Falcon blasts free of the Death Star, but Imperial TIE fighters are in fast pursuit. Han Solo and Luke Skywalker man the ship's laser cannons and defend themselves while Chewbacca pilots the ship. They take a serious hit that take out the lateral controls, but one by one, Han and Luke succeed in blasting away each of the TIE fighters. Although the danger is past, Princess Leia is still worried. She explains to Han that it is vitally important that they get R2-D2 to the Rebel base because he is carrying sensitive information that might provide them with the key towards destroying the Death Star. Leia leaves the room and Han takes note of Luke's obvious attraction for her. He makes a suggestive comment intended on making Luke jealous. Aboard the Death Star, Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin monitor the Falcon's progress. Tarkin reminds Vader that his men have secured a homing beacon aboard Solo's ship and they will now be able to track them and learn the secret location of the hidden Rebel base. The Millennium Falcon reaches the Rebel base on the fourth moon of Yavin. The base is housed within a giant, ancient temple in the middle of a vast, dense jungle. After analyzing the data provided by R2-D2, the Rebel Alliance leaders call a meeting to determine their course of action. General Jan Dodonna leads the assembly and explains that the Death Star has a weakness. By firing a proton torpedo into a two-meter wide exhaust port on the Death Star, they should be able to set off a chain reaction, which will destroy the entire station. One of the pilots believes it to be an impossible task, but Luke assures him that it will be as easy as "bulls-eying womp rats". As the rebels prepare their ships, Han collects his reward and is ready to depart. Luke is bothered by the fact that he is not going to stay and help the Rebellion. Han reminds him that he is only in it for the money and has no interest in Princess Leia's "revolution". Luke then meets up with his old childhood friend Biggs Darklighter. The two give each other encouraging words before climbing into the cockpit of their X-wing fighters. The Death Star, having learned the location of the Rebel base, looms into view. The rebel pilots start up their fighters and streak out over the Yavin skyline for what could very well be their final battle. Appearances Featured Characters: * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia * Han Solo * Chewbacca Supporting Characters: * R2-D2 * C-3PO Villains: * Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin * Darth Vader * TIE pilot Other Characters: * Biggs Darklighter * Garvin Dreis * Jan Dodonna * Tono Porkins * John D. Branon * Wedge Antilles * Vanden Willard Locations: * Death Star * Yavin :* Yavin IV :* Massassi Temple Items: * Vehicles: * TIE fighters * X-wing fighters * Y-wing fighters * Millennium Falcon "Is This -- The Final Chapter?" The Rebel Alliance only has thirty minutes until the Death Star is in range to fire its super-laser at the fourth moon of Yavin, destroying the Alliance once and for all. A squad of X-Wing fighters depart from the moon ready to do battle with the Death Star. Slipping past the space station's magnetic fields, the pilots of Blue Group skim the surface of the Death Star in search of their target - a small thermal exhaust port. Arcing his X-wing into the Death Star trench, Luke fires his ship's laser cannons, setting off a mild explosion that erupts too close to ship. Unable to avoid it, Luke passes through the explosion, but emerges unscathed. Aboard the Death Star, an Imperial officer address Darth Vader and informs him that the X-Wings are so small that they are evading the station's turbo-lasers. Vader instructs him to fight the Rebels ship-to-ship. Afterward, he decides to join the fight himself and mans his own personal TIE fighter. General Dodonna sends a message to the group warning them of the oncoming enemy fighters. The first TIE fighter goes after Biggs Darklighter, who angles his ship upward away from the Death Star trench. The TIE almost has him, but Luke swoops in and blasts the ship to pieces, saving Biggs' life. Another TIE fighter shoots down Blue Four, marking the first enemy kill of the day. It then screams towards Luke's ship and spits out twin streams of laser fire. Wedge Antilles destroys the fighter, saving Luke's life. Another ship however, successfully takes down the ship flown by Tono "Piggy" Porkins. Biggs swears to avenge his friend's life. Approaching the target site, Blue Leader is the first to take a pass. He fires his proton torpedos, but the shot misses. Darth Vader's TIE fighter veers up from out of nowhere and blasts Blue Leader's ship to pieces. The only fighters left are Luke, Biggs and Wedge. On the Death Star, a commander informs Governor Tarkin that there is a viable, yet small danger that the Rebels might be able to exploit a weakness in the Death Star's defenses. He asks if he should have Tarkin's ship prepped for evacuation. Tarkin scoffs, confident that the Rebel Alliance will be nothing but ashes within the next few minutes. Outside, Luke hears the disembodied voice of the late Obi-Wan Kenobi telling him "Trust your feelings, Luke." Biggs, Wedge and he make another pass at the Death Star trench. Biggs' ship falls behind and Darth Vader catches him in his sights. Luke watches in anger as Biggs' X-Wing explodes before him. Wedge's ship malfunctions and he is forced to drop back. Darth Vader and two more TIE fighters bear down on Luke as they approach the target site. From out of nowhere, the Millennium Falcon appears and blasts one of the TIE fighters. The ship spirals into its partner, which then crashes and explodes into the wall of the trench. Another shot disables Darth Vader's ship and it spins out of control. Vader is forced to leave the scene of battle. The freighter's pilot Han Solo tells Luke to "blow this thing, so we can all go home!" With no more enemy ships to hamper him, Luke is free to attack the Death Star directly. He closes his eyes and uses the Force to guide his shot. The proton torpedo sinks into the exhaust port and creates a chain reaction that runs through the entire battle station. Luke only has a few moments to get his ship clear before the Death Star explodes into a billion pieces. The heroes return to Yavin's fourth moon and a grand celebration is held honoring Han and Luke and their victory over the Death Star. Appearances Featured Characters: * Blue Group :* Blue Leader (Garvin Dreis) :* Blue Two (Wedge Antilles) :* Blue Three (Biggs Darklighter) :* Blue Four (John D. Branon) :* Blue Five (Luke Skywalker) :* Blue Six (Tono Porkins) Supporting Characters: * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Leia Organa * Jan Dodonna * C-3PO * R2-DS Villains: * Darth Vader * Grand Moff Tarkin * Lieutenant Tanbris * TIE pilots Other Characters: * Bob Hudsol * Obi-Wan Kenobi Locations: * Death Star I * Yavin :* Yavin IV :* Massassi Temple Items: * Proton torpedos Vehicles: * Millennium Falcon * TIE fighters * TIE Advanced x1 fighter * X-Wing fighters "New Planets, New Perils!" "]] Following the celebration in honor of their victory at the Battle of Yavin, the Galactic heroes Han Solo and Chewbacca the Wookiee decide they must depart. With the treasure he received for rescuing Princess Leia, Han now has more than enough money to pay back Jabba the Hut. While heading in the direction of Dantooine, the Millennium Falcon comes upon an old Imperial Star Destroyer, seemingly adrift in space. From behind it, a ragtag phalanx of ships piloted by space pirates emerges and opens fire on the Falcon. Han evades their fire while Chewie mans the ship's weapons, taking blasting several of the pirate ships to bits. The Star Destroyer activates its tractor beam and pulls the Falcon into its underbelly. Han and Chewie discover that the ship is commanded by an old acquaintance, a notorious pirate named Crimson Jack and his first mate Jolli. Crimson Jack takes Solo's reward money and lets the Falcon go. Han now realizes that his chances of ever paying Jabba back have greatly diminished. Deciding it would be prudent for them to lay low, Han takes the Falcon to the Outer rim world of Aduba-3. While exploring the streets, they come upon a strange incident taking place outside a nearby cantina. A group of locales are harassing a Verpine priest who is attempting to mount a Bantha pulling a funerary travois containing the remains of a dead cyborg. The spacers of Aduba-3 dislike cyborgs greatly, and take offense to the idea that one is to be buried on Spacers' Hill. When they openly attack the insectoid priest, Han decides to intervene. Han and Chewie succeed in temporarily driving the unruly mob away and the insectoid (whom Han refers to only by the honorific pera) is extremely grateful for coming to his aid. At the priest's request, Han agrees to bury the deceased cyborg for him. The protestors manage to work up their courage and turn their aggression towards Han. The fight quickly devolves into chaos with Han and Chewie standing back-to-back with one another, dropping attackers with shots from their blaster and bowcaster. They eventually win the skirmish, but the bantha carrying the travois is accidentally killed during the firefight. Chewbacca hoists the travois upon his back and carries it to Spacers' Hill. The priest speaks a prayer as Han and Chewie bury the body. When all is said and done, the priest rewards Han for his help with a great deal of money. Chewie and he stop at a nearby cantina and Han tries to seduce a blue-skinned patron Azoora. Even Chewbacca manages to find a group of scantily-clad women who take an interest in him. As they enjoy themselves, they are approached by a man who has a proposal for them. Appearances Featured Characters: * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Verpine priest Supporting Characters: * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia * R2-D2 * C-3PO Villains: * Crimson Jack * Jolli * Unidentified spacers Other Characters: * Azoora * Deceased cyborg * Ramiz Locations: * Aduba-3 :*Spacers' Hill :*Tun Aduban :*Locru's Central Saloon * Yavin IV Items: * Bowcaster * DL-44 heavy blater pistol Vehicles: * Imperial Star Destroyer * Millennium Falcon * Space pirate vessels "Eight for Aduba-3" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Showdown on a Wasteland World!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Behemoth from the World Below" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Star Search!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Doomworld!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Day of the Dragon Lords!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "The Sound of Armageddon!" "]] On the water world of Drexel II, Governor Quarg has used his sonic jammer to cause the Millennium Falcon to crash into the water near his giant city-ship. Han Solo is believed dead, while Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca and the droids are imprisoned inside of Quarg's galleon. Quarg has simultaneously been waging a war against the Dragon Lords who even now attack his ship, riding atop giant sea serpents. Quarg has now turned his sonic jammer towards an even greater prize - a stolen Imperial cruiser locked in Drexel's orbit. The pirate, Crimson Jack and his first mate, Jolli attempt to break free of their ship's systems-lock, but find that they are trapped. Han meanwhile, is not dead at all. The Dragon Lords have rescued him and have taken him to a secret underground cave. The leader of the Dragon Lords tells Han that Quarg's sonic jammer is driving the sea serpents mad and slowly killing them. Han agrees to help them if they agree to help him in return by salvaging the Millennium Falcon. Governor Quarg has found Princess Leia hiding within the Millennium Falcon and chases her back onto the city-ship. Chewbacca goes berserk (believing that Han is dead) and breaks free of the prison. Luke has been forced into doing Quarg's dirty work until he reunites with Han who explains to him what the sonic jammer is actually doing to the dragons. Luke rescues Leia and kills Quarg just as Han uses the Falcon's weaponry to destroy the city-ship. Appearances Featured Characters: * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Princess Leia * Chewbacca Supporting Characters: * R2-D2 * C3-P0 Villains: * Quarg * Crimson Jack * Jolli Other Characters: * Dragon Lords Creatures: * Drexelian dragons * Drexelian lizards Locations: * Drexel * Drexel II Items: * Blaster * Sonic staff * Sonic jammer Vehicles: * Drexelian City-Ship * Hydra-skimmer * Millennium Falcon "Star Duel!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "The Hunter!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Crucible!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "The Empire Strikes!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "The Ultimate Gamble!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Deathgame" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Notes & Trivia External Links References ---- Category:Star Wars Collections Category:Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Vol 1 Category:Trade paperbacks Category:2002/Comic issues Category:June, 2002/Comic issues